The objectives of this study are to determine the role of collagen embolization in the context of hepatic intra-arterial chemotherapy, to compare response rate in liver and time to treatment failure in liver in the two treatment arms, to compare survival time and time to progression in extra-hepatic sites, and to compare quality of life.